Sparkgaze
Sparkgaze is a former warrior of Shadowclan, now turned Thunderclan. He is a formidable ally of the clans. History Sparkgaze was born Sammy, a humble Kittypet that was travelling the woods one day. Sammy met two strange rogues, who asked him why he was alone. He explained that his parents had abandoned him, and his other siblings died when he was born. The rogues decide to take him in, saying that a life in the Barn is better than being a Kittypet. They call him Sparky, because there was potential in the small kit. Sparky grew up as a fierce hunter. He was determined to protect his family from harm, especially as his “father” had becoming extremely ill and couldn’t move without being in crucial pain. When he died, the cat decided to find his own way in the world. He left the she-cat that was his mentor’s mate and travelled the land, until realising that Clan Life might be better than a life in the wild, or even the forgotten life of calmness and boredom. Soon enough, he found the camp of Shadowclan, and asked to join. The leader, surprised but happy by his answer, welcomed him to the small clan. He was called Sparkgaze, for his potential and good eyesight. He learnt more about the clans, until he mated the leader, Nightstar, whom he loved dearly, as well as her back. They had a kit, called Ebonykit, who grew bored of the cats in Shadowclan and ran off to Thunderclan to find more fun in hunting, her pure love. Now losing his kit was a great sadness for Sparkgaze, but the worst was only to come. He saw the warrior Scorchfang kill Nightstar, the deputy become the leader, Ruststar, and he made Scorchfang deputy. The tom thought something was fishy about Scorchfang... and he was right. He tried talking to Ruststar about it, yet it never worked. In the end, there was a shouting match, witch caused the warrior to be exiled. He left for Thunderclan, where his kit was, and explained his whole story to Silkstar and Braveheart, who welcomed him gladly. He also met his kit, Ebonykit, now Ebonywing, Braveheart’s mate. Soon trouble brewed. Ruststar exiled Scorchfang after finding out the truth, and said that Sparkgaze was welcome to return to Shadowclan. Sparkgaze refused, saying he wanted to be with his family, and that he knew in his heart that Nightstar would want him to as well. But more trouble came to Thunderclan. Scorchfang was back, but now as a Rogue, and she killed mercilessly, killing an elder and Silkstar. Now Bravestar, Braveheart set out to defeat her. Sparkgaze followed, wanting to avenge his mate. In the end, Scorch was dead. So was Bravestar. Sparkgaze was mortally wounded, but the medicine cat pitched him up. When Redshine, the Deputy, became Redstar, he assigned Sparkgaze as deputy. And the young deputy thought that night, “What kind of trouble am I? The dangerous one... or the potential one?“ Prophecy One thing I never mentioned was Sparkgaze’s life in between Shadowclan and Thunderclan. Here is a prophecy given: “Scorch the land, silk will unwind, shimmers will fade, but the brave and the spark will fight the scorch, to the point where only one will stand.” It means, “Scorch will attack the land, Silkstar will die, Shimmerripple will die, but Bravestar and Sparkgaze will fight Scorch, until only one survives.” Sparkgaze falls asleep on the journey because he’s tired, and receives a vision from Nightstar. That is the prophecy given to her mate. Category:Tom Category:ThunderClan Category:Deputy Category:ShadowClan Category:Rogue Category:Kittypet